


Obsession

by SpaceCommander



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Obi-Wan, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ventrobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCommander/pseuds/SpaceCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't help that he had such vivid imagination; it took very little effort to imagine... all sorts of things. And so he did. Often. Far too often.</p>
<p>A Jedi shouldn't be so obsessed over another, it was against the Code. But yet... Obi-Wan was helpless to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormraven24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/gifts).



> I read the "Obsession" comics, and I - being a dirty minded whore - imagined Kenobi "Obsessing" over more... physical things. He tries to hide it from the subject of his obsession, but we all know that won't end well, don't we? :3
> 
> A gift for the lovely and amazing Stormraven24, my partner in Ventrobi Guttertrash Crime <3

* * *

_It's all her doing, really. Temptress._

 

It wasn't until the door to his room slid shut behind him that he released the breath he had unconsciously been holding, his head tilting back to rest against the cold steel. He ran a hand over his face and beard, fatigue setting into every bone in his body. 

He needed a shower. 

The hot sting of the water almost made him groan when it hit the sore muscles on his back, the tension there slowly ebbing away with the water down the drain. 

His thoughts wandered back to earlier today, where he had fought _her_. Again. She had come at him like she always did, pale eyes ablaze with that wild energy she carried within herself, an intense ferocity in each strike, each blow. Her lithe form tense yet almost impossibly graceful, a sarcastic smile on those full lips as she returned his flirtatious remarks with an ease that made him wonder if perhaps, she meant the smallest fraction of what she said. 

A deep sigh escaped him as he imagined yet again that lithe body pressed against his, naked, slick skin against slick skin. He groaned as his hand slid down to his cock, already getting hard as thoughts and images about the woman that tried to kill him everytime they met filled his mind. 

He remembered when it first started, when he'd first laid a hand on himself thinking about her. It was after a particularly long and intense fight where fatigue had crept into his defenses and she had cornered him, the blades of her lightsabers locked against his above his head. She was so close then, out of breath and a triumphant smile playing on those full, dark lips as she laughed darkly. 

It was that exact moment where he realized he wanted _more_ than just fight her.  
At first, he couldn't accept the thought; it had shocked him so much he had used the Force to push outward from his center, sending her flying with a string of curses. He had run like a coward, escaping to the safety of a Republic cruiser, yet the thought haunted him until he lay awake in his solitary bunk, the sound of her laugh still ringing in his ears.  
Sleep didn't come easy, and when it came, it was accompanied by dreams. 

***  
_He sat in a large empty room meditating, centering himself within the Code. It was light, serene, the ceiling so high he couldn't see the end of it. Soft tendrils of light leaked into the room and even though he saw no windows, it was quite beautifully lit._

_She suddenly appeared, cloaked, dark and menacing, a dangerous smile playing on her lips as her presence seemed to darken the room visibly. He had stood up, staggering backwards as she approached until his back hit a wall and she reached for him, her laugh breaching the silence._

_Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the robes and pulled him against her. Even in his dream his breath left him as her lips came crashing down on his forcefully. He yielded, immediately, without doubt and completely when he felt her tongue slip past his lips, the need to toch her suddenly undeniable. As he laid his hands on her, fumbling for purchase, he could hear her laugh ringing in his ears, as if she acknowledged his surrender, as if she knew he was lost._  
And oh, he was lost.  
Lost in the imagined feel of her hands on him, the phantom touch of her lips against his.  
*** 

He had woken with a start, tangled in his sheets, his cock painfully erect. At first he tried to will it away, meditate to abate his hard-on, but he soon learned that there was only one thing that helped relieve him; he had pleasured himself until he came undone with her name on his lips. 

But that was not the end of it. No matter how hard he tried to stop the direction his thoughts were going, his mind always found a path to _her_. It became an obsession, an addiction that he couldn't stop, not with any amount of meditation or physical exercise. He was so aware of it he was sure others would be, too, yet none of his fellow Jedi seemed to notice that whenever General Kenobi's mind wasn't engaged, whenever he wasn't busy with his duties, his thoughts would _drift._

Images would come easily, like they did now; he imagined her body against his, her nails raking down his back and her mouth on his. He imagined what she'd sound like in the throes of passion, how she would react to his touch, to his tongue tracing the line of tattoos on the side of her head down to her neck, how she would _taste_. His breathing faltered as he came closer to release, twisting his fingers around his cock until he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his seed hit the shower wall, washing down the drain together with his dignity.


	2. You're acting awfully strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asajj notices something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N - I was actually listening to this soundscape while writing the part where Obi-Wan meditates. It’s pretty brilliant; enough so that it tricked my brain into actually smelling the fire!_  
>  https://open.spotify.com/track/59ir4zR0P5SAPACZY9Wxtg

* * *

Of all things, bounty hunting was hard. It required more finesse than one might expect, and was so different from being a Sith Apprentice by the fact that there were no orders, and unless one would join a group, there was no backup either (not that droids so dumb they’d stumble over their own feet would count as decent backup, but alas). 

To be fair, Asajj liked the risk. It kept her on her toes, kept her sharp; she prefered to work alone. Less risk of betrayal. And betrayal she was absolutely and totally _done_ with.

Raising the front of her helmet and frowning with frustration, she sighed in annoyance. Those stupid Jedi had arrived at the most inconvenient moment possible; right when she was about to spring her trap and collect the subject of her bounty. _Kriffing hell._  
Perched on a narrow ledge above the streets of the Corusant Undercity, she watched them scurry about - believing that their robes offered them camouflage - drawing way too much attention to themselves. If her bounty was as smart as she believed him to be, he’d already spotted them and made himself scarce.  
She sensed who the two were easily enough; she knew those Force signatures well. 

The _praised_ and _illustrious_ Chosen One. _Ugh._

Asajj rolled her eyes, then pursed her lips in amusement, because where Skywalker was, _Kenobi_ followed.  
Asajj was ready to retreat and rethink her strategy when she saw the two hooded figures exchange words from her vantagepoint, and - to her surprise - _split up._

A small but dangerous smile formed on her face. Perhaps there was some fun to be had after all.

* * *

By Dathomir, what was he doing?

It had been some time now since she decided to mask her Force presence and follow Kenobi to whatever it was he was up to. Yet he seemed to be up to… _nothing_ , really. There was something strange about him; it was almost as if he was either terribly confused or distracted, as he even bumped into an unsuspecting Ithorian during his… walk? He seemed to be just walking. Aimlessly. And Asajj was getting bored. 

He turned another corner. A dead end, or so it seemed; this part of the Undercity was much more devoid of life, and this particular street was dark and nearly deserted, save for some lowlife dust-crawling bums and vermin.

Slipping slowly from the shadows, she ignited her sabers with a satisfied sigh, ready to make Kenobi’s life just a _little_ harder. 

If she was the type to chuckle, she would.

"Hello my darling, have you missed me?" Asajj purred as she watched the Jedi give a start and jerk around in surprise. Asajj raised an eyebrow at the less-than-graceful poise and slowly gave both sabers a twirl. A devious smile settled on her face; one that threatened to become a smirk if she wasn’t careful. 

It was that moment she noticed something was… _off_.

He avoided her eyes. "Ventress." He replied flatly, any evidence of his usual sarcastic banter vanished from his voice. He seemed distant, distracted. By all accounts, he seemed so distracted that this would be a perfect time for her to finish him off; even as he ignited his lightsaber, his movements were sluggish. The blue of the blade cast light on the dark circles under the Jedi’s eyes.

“What’s the matter, Kenobi? Vinecat got your tongue?” But her grin faded when he did looked away from her yet again; no reply, only a raised blade. Anger bubbled up in her chest when Asajj realized she felt the distinct stab of disappointment at his dismissive attitude. Asajj Ventress did not care about some idiot Jedi.

* * *

Of course, Ventress had to show up. _Of course._

The lack of sleep and constant feeling of guilt had made him irate and had dulled his senses and he groaned inwardly at his own weakness. This needed to _stop._ This was _going_ to stop.

Yet all it took was _one_ look at the woman to re-ignite the longing he had desperately been trying to snuff out of existence. One glimpse of those fierce, bright eyes, the curve of those full lips, the sheer confidence of her stance in the blue-black shadows of the night, slashes of bright red playing across her features; lithe body seeming deceptively relaxed as she approached him with swinging blades where he knew she was not. She was ready to strike. 

He had to look away.

For Obi-Wan feared that if she’d look in his eyes, she’d _know_. 

Sleep, and more specifically, his dreams had become a really effective form of torture. Not only was he unable to sleep without his mind filling with absolute filth regarding the former assassin, it took only a short week before it progressed to _meditation_ as well. His refuge, his prefered method of relaxation, of focus, of gaining perspective, was violently overtaken by his suddenly overactive imagination.  
For a while, Obi-Wan had wondered if someone had drugged him; it was so unlike him to behave like this. So unlike him to have these… _indiscretions_. 

After the first dream, he had thought it a fluke; a strange way of his brain dealing with the strain of the war, the constant fighting and stress he and the other Jedi experienced daily. Proving his own theory (or so he thought), the next night he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, as he did for the rest of the week, waking refreshed and confident it was nothing more than a single occurrence. 

He was wrong.

* * *

Sitting outside in the gardens, Obi-Wan had found a quiet place to meditate. Listening to the crackling fire of the lit braziers that flecked the stretch of otherwise dark Temple grounds with the glow of amber firelight. Various insects had fallen into the rhythm of the night; their gentle chirps a balm to his mind. He sat quietly and alone, confident that most of the Temple’s inhabitants were vast asleep.

This was his favorite spot and time to meditate.

Somehow, the worries of the war always melted away - be it temporary - once he closed his eyes and focussed to center himself here, where he felt truly alone and at peace in the chaos that was his life as a Jedi Master. 

Obi-Wan sighed. He focussed further inwards, letting the weight and worry go; letting them float away with the flecks of ember, rising up into the balmy night sky before disappearing completely.  
He focussed on himself, accepting the now, letting the past and future be as they were; behind him and in front of him, both out of reach. 

Then came the part where he checked himself for aches, bruises, anything that he could heal or relax easily with the aid of the Force. As usual, he started with his fingers, his toes, the top of his head, sweeping inwards towards his center. Passing his knees, his elbows, his shoulders and then his… and then… his-

An impossible sweep of energy sent his thoughts off-kilter and swerving violently back to- 

_Oh Force, no._

A familiar laugh - dark, rich, teasing - flickered on the edge of his conscious mind, closing in on him relentlessly, sending a set of racing chills down his spine. 

_”My dear Obi-Wan, are you trying to forget about me?”_

Her voice - and suddenly her breath against his ear - a purr as he felt (or did he imagine?) her arms slide around his chest and the press of her body against his back. 

_”I do hope you know it’s useless to resist, my darling.”_ Another laugh, amused and full of triumph this time, accompanied by one of her hands sliding downwards over his stomach-  
Red flags were going up in his mind as he struggled to unfocus and wake himself from his meditative state.

That is, until that hand reached its destination, digging under his waistband without pause and that amused laugh was muffled because the lips it was tumbling from had started to busy themselves with the skin just below his ear.

Multiple things happened simultaneously. Gasps and embarrassingly loud groans of pleasure started to pour from his mouth in rapid succession as her her hand closed over his cock and her teeth scraped at his jaw.  
Then, Obi-Wan tried to convince himself to forcefully exit his meditative state, whilst asking himself if it was really so bad to enjoy this… _Whatever it was._  
Somehow, his mind won and his eye shot open, his shuddering gasp far too loud, echoing across the empty Temple grounds.  


And finally, as he looked down to where his hands laid in his lap, he realized he was really, _really_ hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N - Poor Asajj; Obi-Wan doesn't want to play their little game anymore... or DOES HE? *cackles like a madwoman* I am a terrible person. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan snaps out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to update as quick as I'd like, because my life right now is ALL THE UPSIDE DOWN, so I hope you're all still reading. 
> 
> This is a short one, and after this... After this short one comes the smut of smuts. I promise :3  
> Chapter 4 will follow shortly ;)

* * *

Well then. This was no fun. If Kenobi didn’t want to play, neither did she. She didn’t care. Yet there was still that anger that bubbled up. _That didn’t mean anything._

“How boring you’ve become, my dear. Shall we get this over with then?” Asajj raised the humming red blades and left no room for reply; she vaulted forwards and attacked.

With a great sizzling _CRACK-HISS_ the red connected with the blue, like thunder on a clear day. And it was that moment, when the contact of the sizzling blades rained sparks into the darkness around them, that exact moment Kenobi’s demeanor changed. 

His eyes snapped to hers.  
Asajj was momentarily taken aback with what she saw there, half hidden by shadow and half lit by red and blue; a glint of something she had never seen before, something that made his stare _burn_.  
If this hadn’t been Kenobi, if she didn’t know him like she did, she’d think it was… _No._

She had to be mistaken. 

“Boring, am I?” He countered her strikes with sudden ease, the distraction seemingly lifted from his mind. A singular, eerie focus was suddenly upon her as he parried her blows with renewed energy; where his shoulders had sagged before, they were now squared, where his form had been off, it was now perfectly balanced. 

_What was going on?_

His voice was clear when he spoke. “Then why are you still here?” He advanced then, with sudden deadly precision. Asajj was taken aback and rendered speechless by the sudden and intense change in him, her guards were down by underestimation of his prowess; words didn’t come. She needed to focus. _Now._

Kenobi, naturally, couldn’t shut up now that he’d found his tongue.  
“Then why did you follow me, Ventress?” Unyielding, he drove her backwards to the entrance of the alleyway, the sharp crackling, hissing hits of the three lit blades illuminating the irritatingly handsome features of his bearded face, set alight with that out-of-place glint in his eyes.  
Was he smiling? Asajj glared at him. 

“Not because you thought I was boring, did you, _my sweet?_ ” He was _smirking_. 

A snarl formed on her face, anger building up in her chest as she felt herself pull on the Force and collect its power, before letting it blast outwards in a powerful rush. Kenobi flew backwards with a yelp, landing flat on his back. 

Now it was Asajj’s turn to smirk.  
“Tsk tsk. You think yourself to be more interesting than you are, Kenobi.” With a leap she was right beside him, pointing one of the red blades directly at his throat.  
“It’s kind of sad, really.” Watching the Jedi’s face, the expression of surprise shifting slightly to what she thought might have been fear, a small shift, but it was enough. 

She reveled in it.

“You’re lucky I’m not here for you.” And with that, she deactivated her sabers and was off into the night.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to do something about this right now before he'd embarrass himself in front of her. So Obi-Wan Kenobi, General and hero of the Republic, did the only thing he could think of; he undid his belt and pants, his hand automatically drifting downwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that episode. Escape pod, locked up together.  
> Recipe of disaster!  
> *Cackles and runs off into the sunset*

* * *

Of all things, his encounters with Asajj Ventress never went quite as he’d expect. He could try and predict how she would react, try and foresee how things would unfold, but she always managed to surprise him.  
As she did on that night in the alleyway.

How easy it would’ve been for her to end his existence right there; yet she chose to let him live. Obi-Wan couldn’t for the life of him imagine what made her spare him, if it wasn’t for the change he’d felt in her since she was no longer in Dooku’s service. 

Thankful as he was, he chastised himself for being so careless, for letting things get so far his fatigue and distracted mind almost cost him his _life_. Ironically, it was the cause of his current state that almost robbed him of it.  
That moment was enough for him to strengthen his resolve, to deal with his longings better, to shun the obsession that haunted him so. And for a while, it worked.

 

Until the day came when it all fell apart.

* * *

Panic built in his chest as the reality of the situation dawned on him. She was here, with him, in this tiny escape pod, for Force knows how long. Not even the beating Maul and Opress had given him could distract him from that knowledge and specifically, what that knowledge did to him. Once they had boarded and detached from the ship, she had retreated into the back of the pod, and left him in the small control area to his thoughts. His thoughts that immediately took over his mind, the obsession he thought he had snuffed out, or at least firmly under control sizzling back to life so quick it seemed to burn under his skin-

Asajj sat down in the chair next to him with a sigh.  
"What did you do to Maul that made him so angry anyway?" She had rarely seen such infinite hatred, perhaps only in herself, even if that seemed a lifetime ago. She looked up as Kenobi didn't respond, he was staring out into space with a faraway look on his face.  
"Kenobi, hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jolted out of whatever trance he was in. What was going _on_ with him? 

"Yes, eh-" He blinked, then regained composure.  
"I'll be right back." Asajj didn't think he could've gotten on his feet quicker, he was out of the cockpit before she could get another word out of him. Watching him practically flee with a frown on her face, she sighed in exasperation. Hopefully, they wouldn't be stuck in this damned container for long.

* * *

In the small space of the fresher, he tried to center himself, washing his face with cold water and checking himself for injuries. The skin on his ribs was peppered with angry red bruises from being tossed around, one particularly large one on his side had already started to darken, but nothing seemed to be broken. _Good. Some good news._ straightening the folds of his tunic, he looked in the mirror.

 _What now?_ What could he do? He would just have to deal with her being so close by keeping his distance - in his mind. 

_But what if she..._ He clenched his teeth and cut off the thought before he could finish it, but it was too late. It would never happen, she wasn't interested, end of discussion. Obi-Wan sighed at the ridiculous fact that he was having an inner monologue about the possibility that Ventress could… And there was the thought again. _What if she felt the same?_

_What if she _wants_ the same?_ A bolt of arousal shot through him at the thought. He groaned in defeat. 

He needed to do something about this right now before he'd embarrass himself in front of her. So Obi-Wan Kenobi, General and hero of the Republic, did the only thing he could think of; he undid his belt and pants, his hand automatically drifting downwards.  
As usual, his imagination immediately and eagerly supplied him with material. The Jedi Master was sure that at one point in his life, he would look back and be shocked at how dirty a mind he had; he imagined what it would be like to take her bent over the pod's control hub, her back arched in ecstasy. He stifled a moan at the image. 

_This won't take long._

* * *

Asajj sighed. Stuck in an escape pod with Kenobi. After she helped him - _rescued_ him even- fight off those two maniacs. She wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. She shifted in the chair and looked at the controls, checking for any malfunctions or incoming bad news, but it was quiet out there and their course was set.

 _Might as well look for emergency rations and supplies._

She got up to search the back compartment when she passed the fresher. A sound made her stop in her tracks. Was that...? She raised an eyebrow; Kenobi had been in there for a while. Perhaps he was dying in there from some unseen wound. Asajj smirked. Quiet as a cat, she snuck up to the door to listen. 

Obi-Wan found it was hard to breathe, _especially_ when he imagined pressing Asajj against a doorframe with her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock buried deep inside her. Resting his free hand against the wall for support, he felt the muscles in his abdomen clench as he came hard, the moan he produced only partly silenced. He stood there, trying to even his breathing and work moisture back into his throat, shame rising in his gut like a sick feeling.

* * *

Asajj's eyes went wide. She was she hearing this correctly? Was he... _pleasuring himself?_ The sound of that tortured moan, that wanton, broken growl took root in her brain and she realized that she hadn't misheard; she could now hear him catching his breath. He _was!_  
She moved back from the door, intent on confronting him when he came out, just to see the look on his face.

 _This should be fun._

Hours seemed to pass between the moment she had heard what he was doing and the moment he stepped out of the small fresher. Asajj was however, ready and waiting when he did. 

"Well now... If _that_ is the secret to Jedi celibacy, I can finally understand how they all manage to keep in check..." Asajj grinned as all color drained from his face, his expression a mix of complete mortification and shock as he stepped out of the small compartment, the door sliding shut behind him. 

"I'm a bit disappointed though, I thought Jedi were all about control, serenity and all that peace drabble. Seems I was wrong." She continued as she took a step towards him.  
"You're human after all." The grin widened when he stepped back. 

"I wonder, my dear... What do you think about when you touch yourself? Or _who_ to be more specific." She watched him freeze and avoid her eyes.  
"Do you ever think about _me_ when you do?" She teased, but when she saw his face redden further... 

Something clicked. This was the exact same look he had a few months ago when she first noticed something different about his behavior... Was that because of _this?_ The avoiding eyes, the flushed face, then when he _did_ look at her again it was with that fire, that glint of hunger she hadn't noticed before. Oh, this was too good to pass up. 

Kenobi had a crush, _on her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this what you imagined, Kenobi?" She whispered against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. :')  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Oh no. No no _no_. She knew and everything would now go to hell. What was he going to do? Explain himself? How he was jacking off in silence (well, almost), imagining he was fucking her? And that he had been doing so for months?

"I- I eh..." There was nothing he could say that would make this situation better. He kept backing up away from her and the fresher door as she silently advanced until his back hit the bulkhead of the pod.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Full on denial wasn't going to save him, he knew that. She would never let this go, not when she had found out this embarrassing secret about her (once? He wasn't sure where they stood now) enemy. 

"Oh, but I think you do, dear. I think you know _just_ what I mean." She had him just where she wanted now, cornered and embarrassed, perhaps even afraid. Now she could exploit that for her own enjoyment; watching him squirm, playing with him until he'd snap. It promised to be very, very amusing. With that last thought she watched him dart his eyes around the small space to look for an escape, but there was none; especially not when she slid her body against his.  
"Is this what you imagined, Kenobi?" She whispered against his ear. 

She felt his entire being freeze and tense against her with such force he was trembling. 

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything except endure her torturing. His heart was pounding so loudly it drowned out all other sound except her voice.  
He knew she was playing a game with him, teasing him without knowing how she truly affected him. It was only a matter of time before she'd push away and laugh at him.  
"P-please..." He managed, barely. His plea weak yet urgent. 

"Please _what?_ " She laughed, then pressed closer for another whisper.  
"Have you imagined me close against you?" She ghosted her lips against his neck.  
"Or my mouth doing this..." She nipped at his pulse point and soothed it with a lick, earning her a strangled, desperate sound. 

Asajj was surprised to realize that she wasn't unaffected; he felt so solid against her, warm and solid. The knowledge that she was causing his state, his distress, well... She couldn't help but feel powerful for that. _And maybe a little aroused._ Not that she would ever tell him that. 

_There is no emotion, there is no em-... There is nothing I can do, I'm done for._  
Groaning inwardly, Obi-Wan grabbed the cold metal frame of the bulkhead behind him with such force he was sure the metal would bend if he tried harder, yet it didn't help him focus. Nothing could help him focus right now. Intoxicating was how he would describe her close proximity, intoxicating and torturous. To actually feel her pressed against him instead of imagining it, to _smell_ her, by the Force, his self control was slipping. He had to stop her before he did something they'd both regret. 

"Asajj, please. St-stop..." His voice was too low, too thick, too weak, and despite he had come undone by his own hand moments ago, he was getting hard again.  
_Force help me._

"Stop? Stop what, darling?" One of her hands slipped under the layers of his tunic. His breath hitched when she ran her fingers along the hard planes of his chest, the skin there warm and marked with scars. She traced one of them with a single finger, then dipped down to his abdomen, the muscles there twitching under her touch as she drifted lower until she reached the trail of hair that disappeared under his waistband. A strangled moan and a hiss tumbled from his lips when she raked her nails over the sensitive skin there, and Asajj tried to ignore the way her heart had started beating faster at those sounds.  
"I'm just getting started..." That sounded far more husky than a she would've liked, but she couldn't help it; arousal had started to pool thick, hot and low in her belly as she felt him growing hard against her. She hummed appreciatively and shifted against him before she dug her fingers under his waistband and wrapped her hand around his stiffening cock. 

The yelp he produced was soon followed by a growl as he grabbed her hands roughly, pulling them away from his skin and out of his pants.  
"Stop this, before-" He paused, taking a shuddering breath. "If this is just a game for you, I-" She looked into his eyes, the fire there undeniable. She saw uncertainty, desperation and desire in those blue depths, darkened almost beyond recognition. 

A heavy pause followed in which Asajj experienced a moment of clear thinking. 

_What was she doing?_

She had wanted to tease him and see if she could bring him to the point where he would snap, but she was getting far too carried away to simply call this teasing; not to mention how her own plan was backfiring on her as she felt herself grow wet with need. She didn't care how they came to this point and Stars help her, she meant what she said when she spoke next. 

"What gave you the idea that I wanted to stop?" The moment of silence that hung between them seemed to last an eternity in which all that existed was the sound of their breathing before Obi-Wan exploded into action, releasing her hands in favor of pulling her forcefully against him and slanting his mouth over hers. 

An uncharacteristic squeak escaped her at the suddenness, at the force of his mouth on hers as he licked his way into hers, but she recovered quickly and slid her tongue against his, one of her hands flying up into his hair and the other digging back under the layers of fabric to touch the heated skin that lay underneath. 

_Yes._

* * *

He yielded, gave in, let go just like he had in that dream all those months ago. This time there was no laughter coming from her though, only her quick breaths that told him she was just as far gone as he was.

He had to touch her, taste her, _feel_ her everywhere at once, needed more, needed _everything._

He reversed their positions and pushed her against the bulkhead, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath. No fantasy could compare with how she felt under his hands and how she tasted on his tongue.  
He buried his face into the crook of her long, elegant neck, his hands trembling when he slid them down her waist to grip her hips, then slid them over the curve of her ass to pull her into his erection with a shuddering groan. She gasped, tugging at the layers that covered his chest. 

"Off, now." She growled the order and pushed him away from her (with regret to the loss of contact) in order to unfasten his belt and rid him of the obstruction of cloth. 

His belt dropped to the floor, then the armored arm guards and lastly the rough fabric of his layered Jedi tunic. Asajj barely had a moment to appreciate the Jedi’s physique before his hands were back on her; yet she couldn’t complain when he pulled her back against the warm skin of his chest.

"Tell me… what were you fantasizing about just now?" She breathed against his ear as he practically ripped her shoulder guards off, pushing the folded fabric of her bodice over her shoulders. His hands quickly found her breasts, and she cried out when he squeezed them and rolled her already pebbled nipples between his fingers through the fabric of her undershirt. She would lose all capability of coherent thought at this rate.  
He moved in to kiss her again, ignoring her question, but she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her.  
"Tell me what you were fantasizing about, and _maybe_ I'll reward you by re-enacting whatever it was..." She tugged on his hair once, and his eyes shot to hers. 

"I was... Imagining bending you over the pod control panel and-" He paused. Was he really telling her this? Another tug on his hair lit the nerves along his spine on fire and with a groan, he finished his sentence.  
"And fucking you against it." 

A pause. A long, heated stare before she lowered her voice and spoke. 

"Take me there and show me." She didn't recall exactly how they managed to get to the cockpit, the way there a duel of heated kisses, hungry touches and hot breaths.  
When they got there (finally), Kenobi wasn't wasting time. He had snuck his hands under her top and was pushing it up and over her head before pressing against her once more, the warm, skin to skin contact unbearable, too much. 

An idea sprang to mind when she saw the pilot seat and a grin spread on her face.  
"Take off your pants and sit down in that chair." She commanded hotly against his ear. He obeyed with a groan, and she watched as the rest of Kenobi's impressive physique came into view, peppered with offensive bruises from the fight, but not any less pleasing to her eyes. 

His cock hard and the tip already wet with precum, he sat down. He didn't know what she was up to. Everything in his mind was a jumble save for the singular focus on _her_. He watched, his eyes fixed on her pale hands as she slowly removed her belt. Forcing himself to remain calm, and failing miserably the more of her pale skin came into view. 

She made a show of taking off the remainder of her clothing, and she liked to imagine it took Kenobi every last ounce of his self control to not touch himself at the sight of her. If his quick, shallow breathing was anything to go by, she wasn't far off with that assumption. He looked at her, his normally bright blue eyes dark with desire. 

"Enjoying the view, my dea-" she couldn't finish her sentence; he had reached for her, pulling her onto his lap, her knees just able to fit between his legs and the chair arms, making her wet, aching opening slide directly against his straining cock. She gasped, the pressure it provided sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body, and with the immediate, uncontrolled rolling of her hips, Kenobi's fingers dug into the flesh of her waist with an accompanying broken moan. 

"No more teasing, Kenobi." Her voice a purr with barely contained desire. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, you were teasing _me_ , Ventress.” He let his hands slide along her waist, up to her ribcage, fingers trailing gently along her pale skin, trying to calm himself down.  
“But who am I to deny a lady such a request?” His voice betrayed him; there was nothing calm about the strained tone, nothing calm about the underlying heat and quick breaths that accompanied it. 

With another - deliberate, judging by the smirk that played on her lips - roll of her hips, calming down was no longer an option.

He exploded into action once more, the slick wet warmth of her against him too much yet not enough. With a groan he devoured her mouth with a hunger he was unaware he possessed, need rising up in his chest as she rose herself up and positioned his cock at her wet opening before she sank down, hardly patient enough to take it slow, and he couldn’t stop the forceful thrust upwards. 

_Was he being too rough with her?_

There was no protest; only the hoarse cry and the arch of her back which only encouraged more rough handling from him as she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did; and he was never one to want to disappoint.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://reactiongifs.com/?p=20516

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS OR SHOT MYSELF INTO THE SUN WITH A ROCKET  
> I may want to do the latter, but KLDJF:LKDJF:LSDKJF here's some more smut.

* * *

Unsteady, urgent, rough; the pace he set promised to consume the both of them in sinful carnality. With one arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, the other hand was free to roam and touch as he pleased and Obi-Wan was _so very pleased_ to dig his fingers into the soft, pliant flesh of her breast, the peak of it a hard bud against his palm. It earned him another strangled cry when he rolled the sensitive peak between his fingers, and the sting of nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he replaced his fingers with the suction of his mouth and tongue. She was meeting his thrusts one by one, _riding_ him with countermovements that were driving him absolutely mad. 

Asajj bucked against him. How was this the same stoic Jedi she had come to know? How did he keep all of this inside? She didn't dare wonder. But he was still holding back, she could tell. And that just wouldn't do. She knew just how to fix that. 

"Now- Ah! Show me..." Unable to resist, she captured his mouth with hers once more, biting at his lower lip.  
"... Show me what you fantasized about." The words had barely left her mouth or he was on his feet, her legs wrapping around his waist with alarming ease and familiarity before her backside hit the front of the control panel. 

"It started out like this..." He hissed between his teeth as he thrusted upwards, the changed angle hitting a sensitive spot within her. Stars, all she could do was dig her hands into the mess of his russet hair as he buried his face into her neck, his teeth scraping along her jugular sharply before his tongue soothed the slight burn. 

"... Then I- ah!-" Asajj had bitten down on his earlobe, her teeth pulling on the flesh wrenching a cry from his lips. 

"T-then I did this." 

Asajj had no time to consider the broken words; Obi-Wan slipped out of her and manhandled her, flipping her around until she was facing the cold steel of the cockpit control panels beneath her.  
With an ungodly savage thrust accompanied by a guttural sound so sinful she had to look back to check if it actually was _Kenobi_ that was fucking her.  
She couldn't breathe when she saw the man behind her. He had sheathed himself in her to the hilt, balls flush against her ass and he had stilled; one of his hands gripping her backside possessively, the other roaming to touch the angular lines of the tattoos that continued down her back with a strange sort of reverend awe.  
The look in his eyes was impossibly making her ache more, pupils blown wide with lust, his hair a tousled mess, a sheen of sweat on his skin stretched taut over tense muscles. _Seven flaming Hells_ , sex was a good look on him. 

Her moment of contemplation was over when he slowly pulled his cock out of her, leaving just the head resting inside. His breathing was ragged and -she only just realized- so was her own. She mewled at his inactivity, canting her hips and trying to push back onto him; any movement she could get. Within an instance, she felt his hands on her hips tighten, and it was her only warning before her forcefully slammed back into her, hard enough to make her see stars and gasp for breath. Then he was slowly sliding back out again, and Asajj realized what he was doing. 

_Kriffing tease._

"If you don't start moving _right now_ , I swear, Kenobi, I'll-" Her sentence was cut off by her soundless gasp at the next thrust that lit all the nerves in her body on fire. 

"So impatient, my sweet." He chided, but his voice was rough and he was already out of breath. He couldn't keep this up even if he wanted to. He wanted more, _needed_ more. His hips started moving as if on their own accord, and he gave in. He tried to draw it out, to make this last, but he was already so worked up again it wouldn't take him long to find his release. 

Not when she was so perfectly laid out before him, the powerful yet sensual curve of her body adorned by the violet ink (which he had to kiss and lick and bite at), aglow with the reflected dim blue light of the cockpit's control panels. 

Not when he could watch himself disappear into the hot wetness of her body. 

Not when she made sounds so _obscene_ he thought he'd come undone right then and there.  
_Force..._ He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him forcefully. 

"Ah-!" The angle changed, and his pace quickened; it was rough, sloppy, it was nothing like she had imagined a coupling with him would be like; no, no fantasy came close.  
Heat built low in her core, hotter and hotter did that fire burn at the feel of him, the sound of his breathless moans and grunts, and when one of his hands snuck underneath to toy with her swollen clit, she cried out in desperate need for release.  
"Yes-!" Canting her hips and pushing back to meet his thrusts as much and as hard as she could, the heat bursted inside her as she came, accompanied by a hoarse staccato of cries. She felt his thrusts become erratic, losing rhythm as he pressed himself against her back, his wanton groans filling her ears, the scrape of his beard burning deliciously against her skin as he came hard, the shuddering gasps of breath hot against her shoulder. 

For a long while, all he could hear was the both of them trying to catch their breaths. All he could feel was heated, sweat slicked skin against his own.  
For a long while, he wished for nothing more than to stay this way; lazy, blissfully sated, thoroughly satisfied and just _close to her._  
He was half afraid that if he moved, the spell would be broken and he’d either wake up from what seemed like another feverish dream, or that she’d want nothing to do with him, and half hoping that she would want to keep him as close as he was. 

“Hmm… You’re going to have to move, darling.” The purr of her voice broke the silence.

Obi-Wan nuzzled his face against her shoulder and sighed. “What if I don’t want to?” 

The first half of her reply was edged with a trickle of laughter as he delicately traced a line of violet ink down her back with his lips.  
“I’m pretty sure that if I stay here longer, I’ll have this control panel permanently etched into my skin.”  
He huffed a laugh against her skin at that. 

“Ah, and we can’t have that, can we?” Obi-Wan slipped out of her with a soft groan, slowly, and stood, taking her with him. She leaned heavily against him, her back against his chest, and purred when he stroked along the control panel shaped indents on the skin of her stomach.  
“Can I interest you in a hot shower? I’m sure we can somehow… squeeze into the fresher together.” He pressed open mouthed kisses along the elegant line of her neck, letting his hands trace the curve of her hips, up to her ribcage, reveling in how pliant she was under his gentle touch. 

Asajj closed her eyes and let herself relax against his warm, solid chest, his touch tingling pleasantly and her body humming with satisfaction. She had no energy to protest, and no will to do so either; the thought of hot water cascading down her body (and an alluring plus; Kenobi’s body) was irresistable were it not that she didn’t want to move a single muscle.  
“An intriguing offer, my dear. Would that offer include transportation to said fresher? I’m afraid you’ve exhausted me.” Her tone playful and light, she hardly finished her sentence before Kenobi picked her up and started in the direction of the fresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shit with guessing the length of my chapters or how much I should put in chapters :)  
> Thank you for staying with me, I hope to update again soon!  
> We're not done with the sexing. Nope. NEVER


	7. -Intermission- Ventrobi (Smut) Art -Intermission-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I am unable to update the story... How about I placate you with a collection of smut art I've made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I haven't abandoned this, and I feel like a True Terrible Author for having to say it AGAIN.  
> To show my love, have some of my Ventrobi art. 
> 
> NSFW, especially the first one :P


End file.
